


Deja Q-ed

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Deja Q-ed [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Loss, Sad, Sci-Fi, shuttle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Q died straying the Calamarains away from the Enterprise? Well, there's more to that theory we are playing out. What if a Q can't go to the afterlife because someone hasn't moved on? Can really not letting go of a Q be that harmful? Guess you can fill in the blanks who this person is. As 'reluctant' as the person is who won't let go. Started:9.3.2015 Completed: 9.3.2015 at 5: 29 PM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death is quick

Q had annoyed Captain Picard, again. By going out of the Enterprise and refusing to accept any forms of beaming to the craft. They had only minutes to spare. If Q refused to be beamed aboard then Picard would do it the other way. By going straight to the shuttle with Data.

The mission is simple, really.

Picard would make it clear that they are not going to let Q die selflessly and then Data would forcefully beam Q back to the ship even if required knocking out the now mortal Q. It was the more reasonable idea than the other civil and moral ones Picard had in mind. Picard hadn't thought of ever holding a funeral for the former omnipotent figure nor had he thought it being possible!

"Are you ready, sir?" Miles asked.

Picard nodded.

"Energize," Picard said.

Miles slides up the bar.

Data and Picard are energized to the shuttle.

A gray chemical smoke floated out of the shuttle shortly after their arrival. There they saw Q's unresponsive figure slumped over the controls with one side of his face pressed against it and his eyes hauntingly remaining open. Data came over to Q's side. Data placed one hand on the side of Q's neck. Data turned his head toward Picard.

"He is dead, Captain," Data said, and then he closed Q's eyes.


	2. In the transporter room

**_..2366..._ **

"There was nothing we could do," Beverly said. "He is beyond return."

Picard looked down towards the unresponsive body of Q.

It seemed so strange he wasn't moving, pulling tricks on everyone, or just out right bolting up declaring everyone was a idiot in his council meeting (of course, Q doesn't have one but he would just say that to get on everyone's nerves.) of today. Q's body was placed into a pod with a emblem of a Q symbol. It was thanks to their collective memory of what they had seen so long ago when Q tried to make Riker a Q.

The blue fabric is blue lined in golden and the white Q symbol at the middle.

"Captain?" Data asked. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Data," Picard said.

"Don't know much about their culture but I assume their human dead are treated much like this," Data said. "Perhaps we'll come across another Q and learn what they do with their dead."

"Someday," Picard said. "We will."

Our scene transitions to the teleporter room. La Forge held the boatswain whistle. No more Q appearing in their lives, at least; just this specific Q. No need to worry about Q popping up once a year. No more of that. Picard stood on the steps to the Transporter with all eyes on him. Guinan had opted out on not being there for his funeral. Geordi,Data,Riker, Beverly, and Troi are there.

"The first time Q appeared on the bridge," Picard said. "Was the most surreal day, and only just the beginning. From then on, he tested us. And we learned more about ourselves through that way. He always had humanity's interest in heart. Speaking of which; he did good in the worst and immoral way possible. Now, he will never appear on my bridge or in my chair. Q will only appear in space within a pod adrift."

Picard stepped down the steps to the transporter.

La Forge played the boatswain whistle, then he lowered it.

"Energize," Picard said.

"Yes sir," Miles said.

The pod was beamed out of the ship. The pod has a clear window leaving a good look of Q's face. To everyone that would be the last time they would see Q's face, ever. Shortly afterward the crew dispatched leaving the transporter room all except for Data. Data just stared at the empty transporter beam. It was as though it just hit him that Q was never going to be in his life again.

"Goodbye,Q," Data said to thin air.

Data went out the door.


	3. You are stuck, Jean Luc

**_.2366.._ **

**_..2:57 AM..._ **

Picard got out of bed.

"Who is there?" Picard asked.

Picard had been stirred awake by what sounded like a cat. He only awakened because Picard realized he didn't have pets. Only Data had a cat aboard the Enterprise. Picard can see a shadow sitting down in a chair leaning against the arm rest. Picard narrowed his eyes after the strange figure.

"Show yourself," Picard said, getting out of bed.

"You are stuck, Jean Luc," Came a awfully familiar voice.

"Q?" Picard said, in surprise.

"Very dead," Came Q's voice. "You are having a dream right now."

"Q, stop it this instant!" Picard demanded.

Q got up from the chair.

"I am here to tell you," Q said. "Move on."

Picard edged toward the door.

"I have moved on, very well," Picard said.

"No, you have not, Jean Luc," Q said. "This is the 10th night this has happened!"

"What happened?" Picard asked.

Q frowned.

"The repeat of today," Q said. "I am very irritated and annoyed with this repeat." He walked around the bed. "Ten times it has gone and you forget; all over again!" He puts his hands behind his back. "Jean Luc, I ask of you to not enter the shuttle."

"One of your tricks?" Picard asked. "That is cruel of you!"

Q sneered.

"Look," Q said. "The first step to grieving, with the death of a Q, is moving on."

"You have just said this is the tenth time!" Picard said.

Q sighed.

"You are stuck, Jean Luc," Q said. "The continuum has no doing with it, as I have been told, and you will repeat the same event until you decide to change something about it..." Picard can tell, somehow, that Q is being honest. "Such as staying at your bridge."

"Why?" Picard asked.

''You are stuck in a nebula," Q said. "And it concerns you as it does with me." Q pointed to himself. "I only was able to find out after my death...For the tenth time in a row!" He seemed not-so-happy about it. "Once it is 3:30, time will go back to the moment before I leave the Enterprise aboard the shuttle."

"Before," Picard repeated.

"Yes, before," Q said, with a nod. "My interest in this...is rather selfless;but, I'll like to rest in peace."

Picard hadn't seen Q so sincere in a long time.

"So this is the first time we share this discussion," Picard said.

"Yes," Q said.

"And if I chose to arrive sooner and this happens for the 12th time; what do I say?" Picard asked.

Q contemplated.

Then Q had a wide smile on his face.

"Q, I love you," Q said.

"Q!" Picard said, his head steaming red.

"I would be thrown off gaurd, Jean Luc!" Q said, backing away shaking his hands in defense in front of himself. "Trust me; I would."

Picard sighed.

"There has to be a better way," Picard said.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Q said, sitting into a chair. "Just to make it a little harder."Q crossed his right leg over his left knee. "Say..."

Q told Picard the phrase.

"If I manage to remember that phrase," Picard said. "I won't remember it."

Q sighed.

"I want you to think of the number eight while going to sleep," Q said. "It is your only chance." The last part was directed to Picard. Q leaned forward taking his leg off his knee and put his fingers together. "The next time we come across each other in this bedroom will be probably the same conversation. We'll make progress. At the end; you will have a choice."

"What choice is that, Q?" Picard asked.

Q frowned.

"I don't know," Q said. "Good night, mon capitaine."

Q disappeared in the night.


	4. Trapped in the nebula

**_..2366..._ **

Q got into the shuttle.

Even a Android was more human he was. He didn't anyone to die for him. Data almost died in Engineering trying to help Q. Q presses several buttons on the console. He looked up to see the door to the shuttle bay opening. I am sorry, Q thought, but it must be done. He looked back at the numerous sucesses he had giving valuable lessons to those he considered worthy. The product of lessons turned out helpful in their own way.

The shuttle flew out of shuttle bay.

_Jean Luc_ ,Q thought, _Thank you for the hospitality_.

He heard a door to some compartment open.

Q looked over to see Picard right behind him.

"This is the eleventh time you've died,Q!" Picard said.

"No, Jean Luc," Q said, arguably. "This is my first!" He frowned back at the Captain. "Now go back to your little ship!"

"I am not leaving without you, Q," Picard said.

Q pressed a beaming button.

"Yes," Q said, turning back toward Picard."You are!"

"Q!" Picard shouted.

"I am a miserable human being," Q said. "It is not fair others have to die protecting me."

Picard is beamed off the ship and Q raised the shields.

By the time Q realized what kind of loop he was in; the Calamarain had killed him.


	5. Another attempt to stop Q

**_..2366.._ **

**_...Shuttle Bay..._ **

"Q, don't go in," Came Picard's voice.

Q was halfway in the shuttle.

Q rolled an eye.

"Jean Luc," Q said. "Do you want to die in space because of me?"

"Turn around and face me," Picard said.

Q turned around, begrudgingly, toward Picard.

"I know what happens and it is not worth tossing your life away because of these alien beings,"

"I tried to help them, long ago, and this is what they repay me," Q said. "This is my business. Stay out of this, please!"

"No, I cannot," Picard said. "I know what happens."

Q stepped forward.

"I do, no dip Sherlock," Q said. "Now, you, lower the phase or just kill me before your precious ship is attacked again!"The ship goes into red alert and Picard is sent falling letting of the phaser. "Oh, just about anything will do!"

"Q!" Picard shouted.

Q grabbed hold onto the shuttle.

"You don't know how boring it is to be a human," Q said, then he made a salute. "Au revoir, mon capitaine."

Q swinged into the shuttle, pressed several buttons, and the door to the shuttle closed.

The shuttle shortly flew out the doors with the Calamarain chasing after Q.

"Q," Picard said, as the shuttle bay doors closed.


	6. You stubborn human

**_...2366.._ **

**_...Q's shuttle._**..

"Think you would get rid of me that easily?" Picard asked.

Q looked over to see thin air.

"How dare you turn yourself invisible!" Q cried.

There is a click and Picard appeared sitting down in a chair across from Q.

"It was the only logical solution I saw to this," Picard said.

Q narrowed his eyes.

"You do realize that you are going to be killed by the Calamarain too, right?" Q asked.

Picard had some Earl Gray Tea that he sipped out of.

"I do," Picard said, putting the cup down on the table. A field surrounded the tea. "But I prefer to be with the damned than watch them fall to their death," Q still had a frown on his ageless face. "Q...I didn't realize how much I would miss you."

"Miss me?" Q hissed. "Your crew would miss you more than me!"

"They have Riker," Picard said.

Q stared at Picard as though the Captain had lost his mind.

"They _need_ you," Q said.

"I need you," Picard admitted.

Q's jaw went slack.

"No, take that back," Q said, as his jaw regained mobility. "You are not the one in danger!" Q waved his index finger. "It is me, Jean Luc!"

For some reason time is going slower outside of the shuttle.

"I know," Picard said, then he pressed a button.

The hailing signal was canceled.

"Why are you here?" Q asked.

"Because I care," Picard said.

"Human sympathy," Q said. "Gee, this is the reason why I am leaving. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Picard said. "I do." He takes another sip of the tea then puts it back. "My reason to be here is no different."

"Uh,yes it is," Q said.

"Q, when I say that I care; I care," Picard said.

Q is puzzled.

"Why?" Q asked.

"I love you, Q," Picard said.

Q is at shock and a loss for words.

It is then that it comes crashing down on Q about what will happen. Q dies, and so will the Captain. The thought of Picard DYING for Q frankly touched him. To the point that tears are forcing themselves out. Q shook his head, in denial. His best (and reluctant) friend admitting it out that he had feelings for Q.

The prospect of Picard dying after admitting his feelings towards Q is saddening.

"No, that can't be," Q said. "You are willing to put down your life for mine?"

Picard put one hand on Q's hand.

"You don't have to be alone, this time," Picard said.

Q heard ticking from behind.

"This time..." Q said. "Next time; you are not going to be here." He shook his head feeling so much sadness. "I won't allow it." Now they were facing each other. Picard put one hand on the side of Q's face. "I am so sorry to put you through this, Jean Luc."

Q felt strong emotions toward Picard; mostly sadness.

"Q," Picard said. "Your apology is accepted."

Picard grabbed Q into a hug, a rather tight and warm one.

"No..." Q said, tearfully. "Jean Luc."

And then the shuttle was destroyed.


	7. Hands on field

**_..2366..._ **

**_...Q's Shuttle (that he stole).._ **

"Think you would get rid of me that easily?" Picard asked.

Q looked over to see thin air.

"How dare you turn yourself invisible!" Q cried.

There is a click and Picard appeared sitting down in a chair across from Q.

"It was the only logical solution I saw to this," Picard said.

Q narrowed his eyes.

"You do realize that you are going to be killed by the Calamarain too, right?" Q asked.

Picard had some Earl Gray Tea that he sipped out of.

"I do," Picard said, putting the cup down on the table. A field surrounded the tea. "But I prefer to be with the damned than watch them fall to their death," Q still had a frown on his ageless face. "Q...I didn't realize how much I would miss you."

"Miss me?" Q hissed. "Your crew would miss you more than me!"

"They have Riker," Picard said.

Q stared at Picard as though the Captain had lost his mind.

"They _need_ you," Q said.

"I need you," Picard admitted.

Q's jaw went slack.

"No, take that back," Q said, as his jaw regained mobility. "You are not the one in danger!" Q waved his index finger. "It is me, Jean Luc!"

For some reason time is going slower outside of the shuttle.

"I know," Picard said, then he pressed a button.

The hailing signal was canceled.

"Why are you here?" Q asked.

"Because I care," Picard said.

"Human sympathy," Q said. "Gee, this is the reason why I am leaving. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Picard said. "I do." He takes another sip of the tea then puts it back. "My reason to be here is no different."

"Uh,yes it is," Q said.

"Q, when I say that I care; I care," Picard said.

Q is puzzled.

"Why?" Q asked.

"I love you, Q," Picard said.

Q is at shock and a loss for words.

It is then that it comes crashing down on Q about what will happen. Q dies, and so will the Captain. The thought of Picard DYING for Q frankly touched him. To the point that tears are forcing themselves out. Q shook his head, in denial. His best (and reluctant) friend admitting it out that he had feelings for Q.

The prospect of Picard dying after admitting his feelings towards Q is saddening.

"No, that can't be," Q said. "You are willing to put down your life for mine?"

Picard nodded.

"I am," Picard said.

Q stood up, trembling, in horror.

"The great Captain Picard," Q said. "You can't bow out this way."

Picard smiled.

"Nor can you," Picard said.

Picard punched Q at the face knocking him out then put him in the back on the floor. Picard went over to the console then pets up the shield for the passenger middle side. Q manages to get up witnessing a field blocking entrance to the front. The inside of the shuttle glows white vibrantly contrasting against the dark inside of the shuttle.

"Jean Luc!" Q cried out, going to the field.

Q came over to the field then put his hands on the blue field.

"For my, my friend," Picard said.

"No!" Q cried banging on the field. "Lower it now!"

Picard put one hand on the field.

"I have set the shuttle to return to the Enterprise," Picard said. "Where you will be safe...For the time being."

"Don't you understand?" Q asked, his eyes turning red from the tears rolling down his cheeks similar to a waterfall going over cracked rocks. "I WILL NEVER BE SAFE!"

"Lets take solace in knowing one of us is safe," Picard said, with a kindred smile. "I love you, and for that, I will not lose you."

Q shook his head, slowly, at the captain's planned demise.

"But I will lose you,Mon capitaine," Q said.

Q can see the Calamarain behind Picard.

"I will always be there," Picard said.

"Don't look," Q said. "They are behind you. Please reconsider."

"Au revoir, Q," Picard said.

Q watched in horror as the Calamarain took over Picard. Picard's hand slid off the field right as he fell to the ground. It felt like Q had been struck in the heart watching his first, and very first, human Captain dying. Q banged on the field multiple times trying to get their attention onto him. The Captain lay on his side unresponsive once the Calamarain were finished with the lone body.

"No!" Q screamed.

He turned around feeling such anger at the world and the continuum. His vision grew blurry. The Calamarain attacked the shuttle making the light flicker on and off. Q lowered his head to his hands leaning his back against the wall. He wouldn't let it happen, again. Captain Picard should not die.

Q closed his eyes.

"Red alert," The computer cried. "Shields have fallen."

The last Q felt was pain.

Horrible pain.


	8. Data, no!

**_...2366.._ **

Data turned toward Geordi with a 'should we go after him?' look in his eyes.

"No," Geordi said. "Not now."

Data stood up, unexpectedly, then closed the side of his head.

"Data, you are not suppose to leave!" Doctor Beverly said.

Data turned toward La Forge, making a 'There's something I have to do'.

"Make it quick," La Forge said.

Data nodded then he went through the door.

"He will be right back," La Forge said.

"That is so unlike Data," Doctor Beverly said.

"He usually keeps his word," La Forge said. "I just hope this doesn't include talking."

Our scene transfers to the shuttle. Data's presence in the Enterprise went unnoticed even to where he went. Q darted into the shuttle bay looking to be quite alert. He came to a unoccupied shuttle, looked around, then entered it. Picard came in feeling a strange sense of 'I have been here before'. Picard stopped mid way apparently puzzled.

Picard exited.

Q is in the driver's seat.

"So long, Enterprise," Q said, zipping out of the shuttle bay.

About a couple light years away from the Enterprise; the shuttle started turning around, randomly!

"What in the Q continuum?" Q said, startled.

Q looked over to his left to see Data.

"Data!" Q said. "You shouldn't be here!"

Data shook his head, then pointed himself then to the floor.

"I am telling you, Data," Q said. "Stay out of this and beam back to the Enterprise!"

Data shook his head.

The shuttle rocked from side to side.

"You know, if you die..." Q said. "If you die because of me I will never forgive myself."

Data rolled an eye as if going, 'as if'.

"It is true!" Q said.

Data shook his head.

"Data, please," Q said. "I don't want to live the rest of my life as a miserable man. I can't live this way!"

The Calamarain's enter through the shuttle striking Data first.

"DATA!" Q shouted, reaching his hand out to the Android.

The Android stopped operating shortly after the fatal strike.

"No," Q said, in horror as the shuttle bay doors opened. The Calamarain turned toward him. A tear went down Q's cheek. "Finish me off, you stubborn fools."


	9. This will end, Jean Luc

**_...2366.._ **

**_..Picard's room..._ **

**Ring,ding,ding!**

Picard got out of bed.

"Who is there?" Picard asked.

Picard had been stirred awake by what sounded like a bell. He only awakened because Picard realized he didn't have any bells. The only bell musical instrument is in the musical deck where kids and adults practice their musical skills. Picard can see a shadow sitting down in a chair leaning against the arm rest. Picard narrowed his eyes after the strange figure.

"Show yourself," Picard said.

The figure stood up then approached Picard.

"Hell...Hello Jean Luc," Q said, quite shaken. His cheeks was covered in tears. "Don't you dare admit that to me before I ever die!" He put one hand on the foot rest appearing to be in distress at the shocked Captain. "I should have expected you to pull out a bomb just to make death a little more quicker."

"Q..." Picard said, half way out of bed. "You are dead."

"In the timelines I've encountered; so are you," Q said, wiping off his tears using his sleeve.

"Q?" Picard asked, concerned. "Are you all right?"

Q paced back and forth.

"This time," Q said. "You must not come after me. Nor should Data."

"What?" Picard asked.

"You are trapped in a nebula," Q said. "Only you and I remember it, Data...oh well...The time loop does not extend to him." Q wiped off another tear. "The nebula happened to be right below the shuttle." Picard got out of bed then approached the former Q. "Apparently I was not that far from the Enterprise."

Picard grabbed Q by the shoulders.

"Q," Picard said. "You are crying."

Q looked up to Picard.

"Jean Luc," Q said. "Remember this phrase; move on. Two words."

Picard is perplexed.

"Why?" Picard asked.

"Because I am not going to let the Captain of this ship die with me, for the seventh time," Q said, as another tear came down. Picard let go of Q's shoulder. Q turned away from Picard, ashamed, mostly for letting him die countless times. "I know you care. The second encounter where you admitted; we hugged. Second one we were kissing. The third one we were holding hands, and the two others we were talking about how much we cared for one another. The sixth...We were touching hands on a field."

"Me?" Picard repeated, raising a brow. "Kissing you?"

Q sniffled.

"Exactly," Q said, in between his fresh new tears. "I am sorry, I can't seem to control myself."

"What ending did you just come from?" Picard asked.

"You tell me..." Q said, turning around toward Picard.

"Data..." Picard said, recalling a event from the time loop. "I told him not to go."

"He didn't listen," Q said. "That was in the second timeline where you ordered Data not to go." He felt rather ashamed for letting Data die. "So I have chosen to do something that will prevent both of your deaths." Q rubbed his shoulder looking down toward the floor rather sadly. "Let it be this timeline where I die and you two don't." Q looked up toward Picard with begging eyes. "You will live a long life, Jean Luc."

"What about you?" Picard asked.

"I have done everything, Jean Luc," Q said, in a softened voice. "Older than Earth." Q sat down in a chair. "There's probably another me out there in a different time stream who hasn't died or got stuck in a time loop."

"Q..." Picard said. "Does it really have to end this way?"

Q sighed, with a slow nod.

"Yes," Q said. "It must."

Q looked otherwise exhausted and defeated, so unlike the omnipotent man Picard saw a long time ago.

"In the end, tomorrow, you will have a choice," Q said.

"What choice is that, Q?" Picard asked.

Q sighs, shakingly.

"To stand by and move on," Q said. "Or to die saving me."

At first Picard is dumbstruck by what Q had to say.

"How do I get out of this nebula and time loop?" Picard asked.

"Staying on your ship," Q said. "And back off from the Calamarains." Q taps his fingers together leaning to the side of the chair. "The Q continuum will return the shuttle along with my body shortly after it. Get to another location and the Q continuum will..Oh well...I pulled a few favors and that moon will be back in orbit." He looked down to his feet. "Not how I thought my end would be stretched out this much."

"Good night, Q," Picard said.

Q looked up, with one final defeated smile.

"Good night, Picard," Q said,and then Q vanished.

****


	10. Out of the loop

**_...2366..._ **

**_...The Enterprise.._ **

"Captain, someone has gone out with a shuttle," Ensign Richard said.

Picard knew it was only one person.

Q.

"It is Q," Picard said. "Hail him!"

Shortly after Q appeared on the screen.

"Enough is enough," Q said. "I hate to bring you all on a death wish."

"Q, come back!" Picard demanded.

Q shook his head.

"It is best that I go," Q said. "For _everyone's_ sake. I don't need a rescue. This is my choice,and you will respect that." He leaned his elbows on the console. "No tricks, no cheating death, nothing out of you, Picard. I know that you care..." Q sighed, lowering his gaze. "But there are things in life that cannot be avoided." Q looked up toward Picard. "Such as my date with death."

"Q..." Picard said, as though trying to figure out what to say.

Q had a serious but grim look on his face.

"Q out," Q said.

The screen became dark and the image of the inside of the shuttle vanished.

"Q is desperate," Deanna said. "And sad."

"Are we really trying to get Q out?" Riker asked, unsure.

"More so the shuttle," Picard said.

This time Picard didn't go after Q. This time he watch the ship be invaded by the Calamarains.

This time Q died, for good.


	11. Watching over us

**_...2366..._ **

"There was nothing we could do," Beverly said. "He is beyond return."

Picard looked down towards the unresponsive body of Q.

It seemed so unlike Q that he wasn't moving, pulling tricks on everyone, or just out right bolting up declaring everyone is a idiot for believing he is dead.

"He did what he had to," Picard said, softly.

Picard began to feel resurfacing memories from what seemed like a earlier experience with Q's body on the same table. It felt like he had done this before. Q's body was placed into a pod with a emblem of a Q symbol. Q, the ghost, stood in the corner of the room feeling light and free. He can feel the atmosphere is dreadful.

The blue fabric is blue lined in golden and the white Q symbol at the middle.

_Oh Data_ , Q thought as Data noticed the reaction on Picard's face, _So observant you are._

"Captain?" Data asked. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Data," Picard said.

Q came over to Data then whispered into the Androids ear.

"He is lying," Q whispered.

Data looked over and saw nothing. Data turned his head back to the Captain.

"I do not know much about their culture but I assume their dead are treated the way we do with ours," Data said.

"Someday," Picard said. "We will."

Q had to visit someone.

Someone he had rescued from the Borg by warning her before hand, vaguely.

Q appeared in Ten forward.

"What is wrong?" Guinan asked Riker.

"I don't know," Riker said. "It is like...The events of today happened before."

_Of course it has_ , Q thought.

Q sunk into Riker.

"Guinan," Q said. "I am so sorry for warning you about the Borg."

The look on Guinan's face was priceless.

Out of Riker's mouth was Q's voice.

"I never do apologize," Q noted. "So I decided before I go; why not?"

"Because that is not acceptable," Gunian said.

"I have to tell you this," Q said. "The events of today happened...26 times."

Guinan looked at Q, with full doubt, raising a brow.

"How can I be so sure?" Guinan asked.

Q grinned.

"Think of how many times I ordered 10 chocolate sundae's," Q said.

Guinan frowned.

"Get out of Riker's body,Q," Guinan said. "You are suppose to be dead."

Q smiled.

"I will," Q said. "And you will miss me. Terribly!"

Q departed Riker's body.

"I won't," Guinan said.

Riker blinked.

"Won't what?" Riker asked.

Guinan smiled.

"I won't believe today has happened too many times," Guinan said.

Our scene transitions to the teleporter room. La Forge held the boatswain whistle. Q stood at the corner while Q2 happened to stand by the door with his back to the wall and his arms folded. Not one person noticed Q2. Picard stood on the steps to the Transporter with all eyes on him. Guinan had opted out on not being there for his funeral. Geordi,Data,Riker, Beverly, and Troi are there.

"Today, we bid goodbye to Q for good," Picard said. "He appeared on the bridge six years ago dressed up and started calling us savages and criminals. Along the way Q has taught us lessons in the most immoral way possible, and for that, we have grown as a team. No more 'Get off my ship!', no more tricks or games from Q, and no more ominous situations. I have learned, over the years, to appreciate his very lessons that I could see at the end." Picard cleared his throat. "He was a irresponsible man who told lies and intimidated others. Today, he will never step foot into someone's bridge."

Picard stepped down the steps to the transporter.

La Forge played the boatswain whistle, then he lowered it.

"Energize," Picard said.

"Yes sir," Miles said.

The pod is beamed out of the ship. The pod has a clear window leaving a good look of Q's face. Shortly afterward the crew dispatched leaving the transporter room all except for Data. Data just stared at the empty transporter beam. The ghost of Q came over to the Android seeing something inside that not many people can see.

Data turned toward the direction of Q2.

"Who are you?" Data asked.

"Q," Q2 said.

"But you're dead," Data said.

"I am not your Q," Q2 said. "That was a lovely speech...Almost made me want to go back and stop his death. Almost!"

"So you?..." Data said, staring at Q2.

"I am a Q," Q2 said. "Very omnipotent." He waved his hand. "There is more of us where I come from."

Picard entered the Transport room.

"Data--" Picard stopped short seeing Q2. "Who are you?"

"Q's brother," Q2 said. "Call me Q."

Picard turns pale.

"Another Q?" Picard asked.

"I am the responsible one," Q2 said. "All of us are named Q except for those who want to become more 'human' rather than being turned into one." Q2 clapped his hands. "I loved your speech!" He stopped clapping. "Right to the tea on my brother."

Data and Picard shared a look.

"I am the one who convinced the continuum to kick him out," Q2 said. "First time in a very long time that a Q befriended a human and they were stuck on saving him." He clapped again as though very impressed. "No wonder Q spoke highly of you."

Q wanted to pounce on Q2.

"You are the one responsible for that time loop?" Picard asked.

"No, not really," Q2 said.

"Captain, may I do it?" Data asked.

"Do it," Picard said.

"Do wha--" Q2 started to ask.

Q2 is slugged at the face and he crashed down to the floor.

"Are you the one responsible for putting the moon into orbit?" Picard asked.

"Yes," Q2 said. "And that was very uncalled for!"

"You deserved it," Data said.

"Hey, I did everyone a favor," Q2 said, using the wall as his support to rise up. "Now I don't have to apologize wherever I go for my brother's actions."

"What you did is unforgivable," Picard said. "And I never expected to find some good in Q's heart until today." He lowered his voice. "After...All the days we were stuck in," Data put one hand on Picard's shoulder for comfort. "Thank you, Data."

Q went through a white portal...To the afterlife.

"What my captain says is right," Data said, taking his hand off Picard's shoulder. "You are omnipotent and can undo his death."

"Not this time," Q2 said. "This timeline is the second one off limits for the Q to fix." He shook his head. "The first step to grieving over the death of a Q has been taken by the both of you with surprising strides. I made a promise to my brother shortly before his death and I will uphold it."

"Then never come aboard my ship," Picard said.

Q2 smiled.

"Gladly," Q2 said.

Q2 vanished in a streak of light.

"Captain?" Data asked, noticing a chance in Picard's demeanor. "Are you okay?"

"No," Picard said. "I am not."

**The End.**

**A/N** This idea came up as a 'What if Picard was also in the shuttle and tried to talk Q out of it?' but then multiple ideas excluding the ones where Picard admitted his feelings to Q came into my head. Multiple ways to start the story. So I decided to pursue it with different scenes of the same scene and went with the 'nebula' idea.

I hope you enjoyed this story as I did writing it.

Oh yes, Q2 basically would take Q's role that he later has in the other episodes such as Tapestry due to the significant points in Picard's life and the Enterprises's crew he appears in. Hope that cleared any confusion up!

For those new (and old) Q fans who recently come across it; you are welcome. :)


End file.
